Ringwraiths
The Ringwraiths, also known as Nazgul, Black Riders or the Nine, are shades of nine mortal kings. They were enslaved by Sauron through their rings and are forced to do his bidding. The Ringwraiths were tasked with searching for the One Ring. They were eventually destroyed when the Ring was thrown into Mount Doom. They were led by the Witch-King. Battle vs. Dementor (by Weew1213) : A Ringwraith has fallen asleep with his hands on the bottom of the handle on the blade with his head down and his horse nearby. : "Wake up!"A voice in the Nazgul's head booms. "The dead does not sleep nor do my servants." The voice booms again. "Find me the One Ring! It is near." The voice orders. : "Yes, my lord." The Nazgul obliges and mounts his horse. He then, kicks the side and it starts to gallop.He kicks it again and it now begins to run. He follows where he feels where the ring is. For some reason, that feeling goes away when he stops in front of a forest. He looks up to see that darkness is falling. He then, picks up a scent of something... Hobbits. He also senses that one of them are carrying the Ring. He enters the forest and begins following the scent. The scent grows stronger and stronger until he sees the group of hobbits. He lets out his shriek of terror and he charges towards their position. One of them turn to look and after he turns his head back, they begin to run. He pulls out his long sword and lets out another shriek. He then, points his sword forward and continues his charge towards them. Onto one of the hobbit’s POV…. “We have to keep running!” Frodo exclaims. “I don't want to die, Mr. Frodo!” Sam replies as they are all running as fast as he and his Hobbit friends can. They keep running and they see a drop off. It's a very small drop off because you could see the ground and it looked like a 5 foot drop. They jump down and what do you know? It was only 5 feet. Once, they reach the bottom, they find a little tree cave thing and hide under it. Knowing for sure that it was right behind them, they all stay as quiet as possible. They also soon hear some hooves clopping against the ground above them and hear the snort of the horse. Back to the Ringwraith’s POV… Their scent was again so strong that it almost broke his concentration. He then, dismounts his horse and walks over to the drop off and then, kneels down. He then, tries to spot those irritating Hobbits. But, these whispers, these whispers in the wind, repeat: “Who is that? What is that?” In response, he looks up and sees a blind, black cloaked flying, creature and it looks to be pretty far away. He watches the creature as it flies around and it then turns its attention towards the Hobbits. It flies fast towards them, hand outstretched. But, before he can reach them, the Nazgul jumps in front of the Hobbits and he raises his sword. Only a couple yards away now, he points the tip of the sword at the middle of the creature's body. Just as he planned, the creature is impaled with the blade and it seems to go limp on the blade. Without, it looking up, it grabs the sword and pulls inward. Its head looks up and starts to suck his soul. But, nothing happens. It tries again; nothing. It pulls the sword out without much effort and grabs him by the neck. It then slams him against a tree. Still holding him by the neck, it picks him up and slams him into the ground. His opponent stunned, it lets go and turns its attention to the frightened Hobbits. Still scrunched down in that cave, the Hobbits hold onto each other and wait. They don't even try to run. It once again, flies towards them. >It then feels a sharp pain in the back of its head. It touches the back it’s head to feel a blade. As soon as it touches, it freezes and breaks off. It then, pulls the handle out and drops it. It then, flies fast towards its opponent hands outstretched. “Use the power I have given you and destroy that thing!” The Nazgul feels his sword get more powerful and he firmly grasps it with both hands. He gets the sword into position and readies himself for the dementor. As if time slowed down when it was near, he dodged the outstretched and plunged the spectral sword into the chest of his opponent where it stopped and looked at him for second. It then, began to twitch and looked all over the place in a furious motion. It then became a crumpled mess and fell to the ground. “It is dead, my Lord.” The Nazgul says in his mind to Sauron. "Oh no my dear servant! It is just paralyzed. Now, bring me the one ring.” He orders. The Nazgul turns his attention to the group of Hobbits who’re still in that cave, quivering in fear. He walks over to them with the sword at his side. Once he is in front of that little cave of theirs, he raise his sword and tries to strike one of them down. The blade passed through them like a bubble was surrounding it. "You fool! I’m not Lord Sauron!” The voice sounds different, lighter. “How did you like that folks! That was the Season Finale! Come back next year for ‘Doll vs Dummy’!” The voice surrounds the forest. “Take him away.” The general orders his sergeant. “Bring the flamethrowers and headphones; the ones that you only hear each other’s voices.” He also orders. The sergeant nods and his men move in. The ringwraith sees the weird men, barking orders to move forward, with weird weapons that produced flames and of course, he complied with them. As he moved he saw visions, men, monsters, creatures and the like. First vision was a small wooden man conducting some sort of magic and a young boy with long red hair and a knife in hand. Next, was a slightly bearded man with darkness behind him smiling at him and tall faceless man. After that was a bearded man with some sort of cloak draped around the front and something was burning in his mouth and the man next to him had a something covering his right eye. Next, was a white hooded man and a knight of some kind. Then, came a pack of these monsters, looking swift and a hairy ferocious beast, that had the head of a dog. Next, was a giant beast with jaws that looks like they could destroy a tower and another beast with a hammer-like head. After that, was a three headed golden dragon and a giant shelled creature with two sabre like teeth on his bottom jaw. After that, it looked like the same darkness man but an aura of light felt like it came off of him and next to him, was a man with a light device. After them was two giants, one of them had a club and another was made of stone. After that, was some man beast with metal blades coming out of his knuckles and a man with dragon armor, he also had wings. He didn’t see anymore visions after that group of men and monsters, he turned around to find them still looking at him; they then, looked at each other and clashed. The visions then, disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He was then, forced into this container that he could see through. Expert's Opinion The Dementor cannot be killed, yes but, that does not mean they cannot be defeated. They have been shown to switch sides and can easily be controlled. Sauron, obviously more powerful than Voldemort, could easily help one of his servants defeat this menace and besides, the only weapon that the Dementor has at its disposal is the Dementor's Kiss and that doesn't really work here. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors